


Kintsukuroi

by FreakinMi



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Thor thinks about Loki during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakinMi/pseuds/FreakinMi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor realizes that every time Loki has broken it has only made him stronger and more beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a post on tumblr describing the art of kintsukuroi and I just had to write something about Loki for it. I find that it fits very well with our MCU Loki.
> 
> ### Story:

Thor doesn't remember many of the words taught to him by the mortals during his travels across Midgard time and time again.

 To be honest their speech and concepts of language changes so often - differs so much from one region to another, that it is hardly worth the effort to keep remembering them. Not when you have a gift like the alltongue.

But seeing Loki now; naked and open and straddling Thor's lap, letting Thor past his walls and deep inside him, there is one word he desperately wants to remember.

However with Loki so efficiently stealing his focus and clouding his mind with a haze of pleasure, he cannot remember it; all he manages is flashes of broken pottery made whole again with gold.

For after all this time, that is exactly what Loki is.

He is hundreds upon hundreds of broken pieces mended together over and over and smoothed out to form the chaotic, wild thing that's moving above him, practically crying Thor's own name.

Loki has been broken, been wrecked and crushed and splintered many times over. He has been brutally shattered by both foe and friend and to his own great shame, even by Thor himself. Thor knows that it is in Loki's nature to continue to break and be broken in turn, but Loki is tough in ways most are not and will put himself back together every time, filling all the cracks and missing pieces with the purest of gold to make him whole. And he is stronger for it.

It takes almost no effort at all for Thor to let the metaphorical web of metalwork crawl all over Loki's taunt skin and Thor marvels as he lets his fingers roam, tracing smooth gold filled fissures up Loki's taunt thighs, gaze following them as they crisscross over the rocking hips and up, up, up -  all over Loki's chest and neck and spilling over his arms.

Loki is beautiful in his imperfection.

He is beautiful because of his imperfections, Thor realizes; because he has been broken so and still holds together.

Thor is allowed a moment more to be lost in the sight before him before Loki is shifting, finally having had enough of Thor's far off stare.

"What is it that has your mind, brother?" Loki asks him, and Thor  brings his gaze to dark emerald eyes and slightly parted but grinning lips that still pants and spills dangerous little sounds of pleasure even through Loki's words.

And Thor tightens his grip on Loki's hips as it comes to him.

"Kintsukuroi."

The word makes one of Loki's eyebrows rise but Thor had expected nothing less, and just as Loki is about to inquire what romantic foolery Thor has wrapped his mind in, Thor lets his fingers curl tighter around those sharp hips and thrusts up in the welcoming body, sealing the words before they escape the body arching backwards above him, taking comfort in knowing that even if the trickster is doomed to be shattered, he will only become more golden for it.


End file.
